Rescue Me
by Vengence-Angel2010
Summary: A mutual agreement to save eachother's lives. Kinda fluffy. Hayate/Naruto Yaoi - Don't like, don't read.   I DO NOT OWN NARUTO in any way, shape or form.
1. Chapter 1

**I have been attacked by the plot biiju lately. I have not forgotten my other works. **

**Now for an odd pairing: HayatexNaruto. Yes I'm a little crazy, I know. Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I have always hated hospitals; even more so since I've had to visit one so often. Of all the people in the village to get a chakra resistant cancer, it had to be me didn't it? Me, Gekko Hayate, 22 year old Tokubetsu Jonin, master swordsman, last of the Gekko line, and it didn't look like I'd be seeing my next birthday.

It was close to midnight, and it seemed like my illness and subsequent inability to breathe was likely to result to another sleepless night. Laying back after yet another painful coughing fit, I saw I had a visitor. While most people might find it odd that it was the middle of the night, and visiting hours should be over, but this was a shinobi clinic in a Hidden Village of ninjas, so random visitors at unusual times was not all that unexpected.

My visitor's eyes were directed at me, but weren't actually seeing what was in front of him. Looking at the boy close up for the first time, I could really see that the Sandaime's choice to trust the villagers with this boy's status was not working out like the old man had hoped. His clothes were little more than over sized rags, this tan skin and blonde hair were dirty and bore small patches of dried blood, despite a lack of visible injury. Luckily only the jonin and above knew of the boy's healing abilities. Who knows what more damage would be inflicted on the child if it was common knowledge.

The boy finally tuned back in to the real world, and offered me a small smile. I smiled back. Unlike unknowledgeable civilians and some shinobi too wrapped up the past, I bore no ill will for the child. I had even interrogated several jonin about sealing, merely to try to prove a point to my childhood friend Yuugao, that her dislike of the boy was unfounded. Incidentally I had also found out during those talks that the constant neglect and emotional abuse the child suffered was actually damaging the seal. I laughed out loud when the Sandaime told the council that they couldn't kill the boy for being in contact with the demon he contained because it was their own stupid fault.

"Shinobi-san." The boy's quiet, shy voice broke the silence of the room.

"Hayate. My name's Hayate." I introduced myself with a smile. Following this I started coughing again. Damn cancer.

"Naruto." The child replied with a small bow once the coughing had subsided. "I want to help you Hayate-san. I can break up the tumours in your chest for you." Needless to say, I was shocked speechless by this.

"I know that the doctors said it was chakra resistant, but that's only to human chakra which isn't potent enough. I'm not trying to trick you or anything, I really want to help." The little blonde continued nervously. "No one's asked me about this because they don't expect me to know about this kind of stuff. But I do, on my own and what the Kyuubi's taught me, and-"

"Naruto-kun," I interrupted the 12 year olds nervous rant. "It's okay. I believe you." Now it was the boy's turn to be shocked speechless.

It was pretty sad that simply having someone say 'I believe you' could affect Naruto so much. He obviously didn't expect that there are people around who truly don't believe that he's a mindless demon hell-bent on destroying everything.

"Y-you believe me?" He asked, still stunned.

"Yeah, and really at this point I'm willing to try anything. Choking to death just doesn't sound like much fun, does it?" I easily responded. He gave a small snort of laughter at my blasé commentary.

"Okay. Well I guess all you need to do is lay still and try not to cough. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." The little blonde explained. I coughed a few times before laying down still on the hospital bed.

I watched curiously as Naruto placed his hands into the ram seal to concentrate on his chakra. Right before my eyes he underwent a partial transformation as he brought up the demon's chakra. The slitted red eyes and over long canines poking out over his bottom lip would normally be a little intimidating, but coupled with his expression of intense concentration; I found it rather cute instead. How I wished I had a camera at that point.

He brought a hand, glowing with reddish chakra to my chest. I somewhat expected pain when coming into contact with demonic energy, but instead all I felt was a slightly tingling warmth, like Deep Heat cream used on sore muscles. Naruto moved his glowing hand to a different spot on my chest, and I felt the strong urge to cough, like there was liquid in my lungs that I needed to get out. I held my breath and nose, resiting the instinctual movement of my diaphragm with everything I had.

"Demon." Screeched a voice from behind the boy's back. I moved my eyes to the left to observe the night shift nurse, probably rushing off to find the doctor. Naruto didn't break his intense focus on my chest, and instead just moved his hand slightly to the right. The urge to cough increased and I had to flex all the muscles in my body to maintain my resistance.

Abruptly the tingly burning stopped, and the door burst open again. Naruto, back to his normal appearance, gave one fearful look to the doctor, nurse and ANBU who had just burst in and escaped out the window. I lost my concentration, leaned over the side of the bed and began coughing. I could taste stale blood on my tongue, and watched with detached fascination as brown blood and strange little greyish pink lumps of flesh left my mouth to splatter on the white linoleum floor.

The doctor placed a small basin under my mouth to catch some of whatever it was that I was coughing up. I continued struggling to breathe and get the disgusting crap out of my lungs. The taste was almost enough to make me add my dinner to the mess on the floor.

"Holy shit." The white coated man eloquently stated, staring at the contents of the basin with wide eyes. He threw the basin onto a nearby table, and turned his attention and green glowing hands onto me. The nurse who had called the doctor from his desk nap, unceremoniously shoved out of the way.

"Amazing," I heard the man mutter. "The boy even cauterised the attachment points where the tumours were. This is incredible." I continued with my uncontrolled coughing fit, ignored as all eyes were on the mesmerised doctor.

"ANBU give the boy a medal. He just saved this shinobi's life." The doctor announced happily. He applied a different jutsu to my lungs, helping me to cough.

"What?" An ANBU questioned. I recognised the voice as Yuugao. "He's coughing up blood!"

"Oh that?" The doctor scoffed. "Gekko-san is just purging the diseased tissue. I can't believe it. No offence Gekko-san, but we all thought you were a goner. Who ever thought demon chakra could be used to heal, huh?"

I continued coughing, the doctor's jutsu helping to bring even more brown blood and pieces of tumour out of my lungs. Slowly less and less was brought up, and my coughing subsided. The doctor was happily explaining, over my head, to the nurse and shocked ANBU about my condition, and how I was miraculously healed by the 'demon child'. Exhausted, I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke to find none other than the Sandaime grinning at me. I could understand why he was so happy. Not only was one of his high ranking shinobi and Konoha's only sword master not dying anymore, he'd just been proven right about the boy everyone else loved to hate.

"Hokage-sama." I croaked. My throat and chest hurt from so much choking the night before.

"Gekko-san, how are you feeling?" The old man asked, smile still very much evident on his face.

"Tired... sore... happily alive." I commented. When I tried to sit up in respect of the Hokage, the nurse simply pushed me back down and told me to rest.

"Yes. You wouldn't believe how ecstatic your doctors are right now." The Sandaime chuckled. "After a few days rest you should be able to get back into training. Now, you wouldn't happen to know where young Naruto went after he left last night?" I shook my head.

"No Hokage-sama. When the doctor and nurse burst in, he took off through the window. He looked like he thought he was about to be murdered."

"I see." The old man frowned. "Well, I'm sure Iruka-san will be able to find him to give him the good news. You rest now Gekko-san, and we'll see you back in the mission room in a few weeks, yes?" I nodded tiredly. I must have fallen asleep again before the aged leader left the room.

* * *

**Feel free to review. **


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Finally out of the hospital, I dodged the friends who were trying to arrange an 'I Didn't Die' party, and went in search of my little blonde saviour. I was, understandably, very happy about being able to breathe again, and wanted to thank the one responsible. So far, I wasn't having much luck though. I had discovered his favourite haunts and found them empty, his apartment was locked up and silent, and the Academy was out for the day. Eventually I came across training ground seven, where my old ANBU captain was standing in front of the memorial stone, as he was wont to do.

"He'll be on top of the Fourth's head." The man stated without turning to face me. Of course Kakashi-sempai would know where Naruto was. While he was too scared of facing his past to personally deal with the boy, he was always keeping an eye on his well being from a distance.

"Thank you Kakashi-sempai." I bowed respectfully. The man waved over his shoulder, returning to his memories and regrets.

Sure enough, at the Hokage monument, sitting on top of the head of the Fourth Hokage was Naruto. A breeze came through, picking up loose leaves and ruffling the blonde hair of the boy, making him shiver at the temperature. I sat next to him, blocking the wind from taking further warmth from his skin.

"Hayate-san." The little blonde smiled at me.

"Naruto-kun," I smiled back. "I wanted to thank you for saving me. If it weren't for you, I'd be slowly dying in a hospital bed right now. I owe you my life, so if there's anything you need at all, just let me know, okay?"

I cleared my throat as small amounts of brown blood were still making their way up from my lungs. I spat the mucus/blood mixture over the edge. Naruto leaned forward to watch its descent, giggling as he leaned back again and faced me.

"Good shot. You got a passing ANBU on the head." The boy giggled. I felt my cheeks heat up with embarrassment, imagining being caught spitting off the Hokage Monument. I coughed again as Naruto continued to laugh.

"You know, I've got to get back into training tomorrow." I addressed the small blonde by my side. "You should come train with me. I'll even teach you how to use a sword." I turned to face his wide blue eyes, and stunned expression. The kid was just too cute to be a ninja.

"Really?" He squeaked in disbelief. I had to resist the urge to snigger at his high pitch.

"Sure. I mean, you saved my life, so the least I can do is teach you how to keep yours." I replied, shrugging. It would be good training for me to go over all the basics again anyways. In lieu of a verbal response, I was gifted with a patented Naruto tackle-hug. Usually those were reserved only for the boy's favourite academy teacher, so I felt special and happily hugged back. Up yours Iruka-sensei, you're not the only one who gets hugs anymore.

"So, how did you break the tumours up? No one even knows how you figured out where they were, much less cut them out." My curiosity eventually got the better of me. I was relieved when Naruto didn't immediately pull away, and left my arm comfortably over his shoulders. The boy seems to be a secret cuddle bug.

"Well, you saw how my eyes went funny when I brought up Kyuubi's chakra?" I nodded at that. Remembering Naruto's partial transformation, it still seemed more cute than scary to me. Then again, he was thinking, not angry or fighting.

"When that happens I can see how Kyuubi normally sees. So I can like, see points of decay or where someone's physical weak points are, and then I know where to target in a fight. I could see where the cancer was, it had a really ugly colour to it, last week when you were taken to the hospital. The vision thing works on buildings too, oddly enough. I should give it a cool name like 'Eye of Decay' or something." He rambled.

I had to laugh at the name, even though it's an absurdly useful ability to have. No wonder the demons were so all powerful, they can see where everyone's weaknesses are. That was probably how the Kyuubi got through all the village's defences and bypassed the perimeter seals so easily.

"Why'd you choose me though? You could have broken in to the hospital and helped so many other people. Why me?" I couldn't help but ask, despite my eternal gratitude.

"I don't know." Naruto shrugged. "When I first saw you, the coughing just sounded so painful, so I drew on the chakra, and saw the effects of the cancer. Then there were so many people following as the med-nins took you to hospital, and they'd all miss you if you died. I couldn't not help." He scratched at the back of his neck, admitting what he saw.

"I'm very glad that you did what you did." I smiled, and gently ruffled his blonde hair. Choosing to help someone he didn't know, only so that the people who loved them wouldn't be left alone. For someone who was rarely shown any kindness, this was definitely an interesting way for the boy to develop.

* * *

I was quietly glad I'd decided to do some practise by myself before Naruto finished at the Academy. It had been a somewhat long and trying day for me, and I needed to calm down before I sliced someone open.  
Some of my friends were in the 'You're not dying, let's party' mindset, while others were only 'cautiously optimistic', and then there was a minority who think the demon is playing tricks with me or has taken over my mind or something. So of course, several people from all of these varied opinions had to converge on my apartment and proceed to argue about how their view was right and everyone else was wrong. It's just lovely when everyone's discussing you over your head.

As I ran through another kata, I could pick up Genma and Raidou's chakra nearby. They seemed to be just keeping an eye on me from the trees at the edge of the training ground. It didn't annoy me; I knew it was just because they cared. I mean, I'd been on death's door and all the Doctors had given up all hope just over a week ago. Genma was leaning more towards the 'not dying so let's party' side of things while Raidou was more 'cautiously optimistic'. I was glad it was those two and not one of the ones that were steadfastly against Naruto out here today. At least they were smart enough to know the difference between a small blonde child and a one hundred foot high glowing red demon.

While Raidou had always had that sort of clarity regarding Naruto, Genma had had to come to that point the hard way. He'd lost just about all of his family to the Kyuubi, and in his grief had transferred the blame to the kid. That had abruptly changed when Gen had rescued a blonde 5 year old from a very drunk ex-ninja who was beating the child while yelling at him for making him spill his drink. Having an emaciated child with haunted eyes thank you for saving them and admit that they shouldn't have been out on their birthday anyway, would change any person's views. Rumour has it, the jonin has left a birthday cupcake with a senbon sticking out of it at the blonde's apartment every year since.

I finished my kata as Naruto made his way onto the training ground. Nearing me I noticed a one handed ram sign and his eyes fading into red for a few seconds, before returning to their usual bright blue. I raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Just making sure I got it all. It'd suck if I missed a bit or something." Naruto shrugged. I had to agree with that statement. With that, I started Naruto's lesson on basic sword skills.

Two hours later, we were sitting on the grass of the training fields. Finished with the challenging parts, I had Naruto cleaning and oiling the katana he'd used. It was the same one that I'd used as a 12 year old. I think its good thing we're both vertically challenged, and he seemed to be following similar growth patterns to what I did as a child. It took the guesswork out of selecting the right size blade. Seeing us just sitting now, my two friends decided to join. Naruto tensed slightly at their approach, eyeing them warily, but continued his cleaning.

"Hey Kid. Hey Chibi." Genma greeted cheerfully, seating himself ungracefully on the ground. Raidou smirked and joined the circle. Naruto stopped what he was doing, and twitched his nose. He leant towards Raidou, sniffing the air around him, and then leaned towards Genma on his other side, sniffing again.

"You're Cupcake-san." The small blonde exclaimed, pointing accusingly at the man.

"Cupcake-san?" Genma asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you're the one who leaves the yummy cupcakes in my apartment; Cupcake-san." Naruto nodded, crossing his arms across his chest. I joined Raidou in snickering at the exchange. Cupcake-san indeed, Genma was never going to get away from that nickname now.

"Yeah, the name's Genma, Chibi." The man clarified gruffly.

"Nope," The blonde disagreed. "Cupcake-san. You call me Chibi, I call you Cupcake-san."

"But you are a chibi." He argued back. "You're just so little."

"And you sneak around delivering cupcakes." At that comment Raidou lost all control and fell to his side laughing uproariously. I retained marginally more dignity, and didn't fall down.

"Not a word guys." Genma grumbled, clenching his usual senbon between his teeth in annoyance.

"Sure thing Cupcake-san." Raidou giggled.

* * *

**Another Chapter for my sole reviewer Jits. I hope you enjoy. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome to Chapter 3. Special shout out to BlackRoseOfTheGrave, another Hayate, Genma, Raidou fan- Thanks! I'm glad that I could brighten up your day! :-D**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

My life developed into a comfortable routine; training in the early morning, short missions, training Naruto of an afternoon, hanging with friends, dinner then bed. I still had regular check-ups with my old doctors who specialised on my case beforehand, just to make sure the tumours weren't coming back. Apparently thanks to the damage in my lungs I'll be much more susceptible to respiratory infections now. Somehow I think I can live with that; you know, being still alive and all.

My first extended mission, back on duty, began today. It would take four days, meaning that I'd miss Naruto's genin graduation, which he was very excited about. I would be working with a couple of chuunin as body guards for the Fire Dyamo's brother-in-law at a wedding or something. The only reason he requested ninja, instead of regular soldiers was to show off to various other Lords and Ladies present. I felt vaguely insulted at being a trophy-guard for some pompous ass, but once I got through this I should be able to get more serious missions again. I was looking forward to that day.

"What I wouldn't give for one of Naruto's pranks to liven up this snooze-fest." Isamu, one of my chuunin team mates muttered to me under his breath.

"Tell me about it." Kichirou, the other chuunin, agreed. "Hey did you hear about the one where he snuck into ANBU and swapped over Ibiki's bandanna?"

"No. How'd he manage that?" The shorter man whispered so as to not be over heard by the party goers.

"I heard that Naruto snuck into ANBU HQ somehow, caught Ibiki desk-napping, stole his bandanna and replaced it with a pink tie-dyed one, all without waking him up." Kichirou explained. "The Sadist then went to an interrogation later, without realising his head wear had been changed. No one said a word about it." I joined the two in chuckling about the stunt.

"I remember that. Ibiki pissed off Cupcake the day before, so Chibi made sure to get him back." I laughed quietly to myself.

"Who's Cupcake?" Both shinobi were looking at me curiously, and I couldn't resist spreading around Genma's much hated, and now abbreviated, nickname. Raidou wasn't as adverse to his nickname 'Cactus' which he ended up with because Naruto thought 'Porcupine' was too long.

"Genma, and if you're wondering 'Chibi' is Naruto. They both hate the nicknames they gave each other though." I cheerfully informed. The chuunin both snorted, trying to muffle the sounds of their amusement. A few of the party guests looked towards us curiously, bored of their own conversations apparently.

* * *

Finished being a trophy, and giving a successful report, I finally arrived home... To find a cute little blonde sound asleep on my bed.

"Hey Chibi, I'm home." I said to him, gently shaking the boy awake. As expected, the first thing Naruto did was give me a hug. The unexpected part was instead of a slightly rough tackle-hug; the pint sized blonde meekly crawled into my lap, and buried his face into my chest.

"What's wrong?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him. While he was especially cute when in a sooky mood, it just wasn't normal for him to be so. Slowly, Naruto turned his face from my chest, and rested his golden crowned head on my shoulder.

"Mizuki-sensei tried to kill me." The boy stated clearly and emotionlessly. Then he broke down. I tightened my arms around my little saviour while he poured his broken heart out. You're supposed to be able to trust your teachers to guide you, and that sensei had just betrayed that trust. I hoped the man was sent to Ibiki after having evidence of the bandanna swap incident placed on him.

Despite that, I couldn't help feeling a bit of perverse pride, that I was the one Naruto came to open up to. Judging by the fact that he was wearing some of my old clothes that I had never bothered to clean out upon moving myself to the master bedroom, Naruto had been here for at least a day waiting for me to come back. I felt special. But this wasn't about me; it was about the upset little angel in my arms. Once he'd calmed down, I gently asked him to tell me everything that had happened.

* * *

_Naruto waited impatiently for his turn at the graduation exam. Most of the class had come back with their shiny new headbands now, so it couldn't be too much longer. As soon as the class had been told that the jutsu part of the exam would include the bunshin, Naruto immediately gave a silent 'Thank you' to Cupcake and Cactus who he'd visited the day before. _

_After getting fed up with still being unable to do the bunshin Naruto sought answers. Normally he would have gone to Hayate, but the man was away on a mission, so the little blonde's other jonin friends were next on the list. The two shinobi had proceeded to test, poke, prod and investigate to find the source of their little blonde friend's problem.  
The moment they'd figured it out, they'd proceeded to cuss out the academy, ignorant teachers, the current academy curriculum, and for some reason even themselves, for not having spotted it. After that, they'd taught Naruto the Kage Bunshin jutsu because "you've got too much chakra, and since you weren't given chakra control exercises since you were three, things that require small amounts or precise chakra delivery will be forever out of your grasp."_

_Finally Naruto's name was called, and he ran to the exam room, glad to leave the classroom and be away from the Uchiha. Ever since he'd been able to hear the fox, the creature had been trying to convince him to do away with all those with the 'Thieves' eyes', aka the Sharingan. Easily completing the first two E-ranks, Transformation and Substitution, it was now time for the Clone jutsu. Instead of performing the expected jutsu, the short blonde concentrated on performing the new A-rank he'd learned the day before and created the required number of clones._

"_Very good Naruto, you pass." Iruka-sensei congratulated. The boy smiled a dismissed his clones._

"_That was the Shadow Clone jutsu, not the regular clone technique. He has no recorded Special Circumstances here," Mizuki-sensei interrupted, holding up Naruto's student file. "You can't pass him."_

"_I needed Special Circumstances to use a higher rank jutsu?" The blonde asked, confused._

"_Naruto, where did you learn the Shadow Clone technique?" Iruka asked the boy, throwing a quick glare at his teaching assistant._

"_Shiranui-san and Namiashi-san taught it to me in place of the E-rank Bunshin, because I have too much chakra." Naruto explained briefly. _

"_Having been taught by two jonin, I think we can safely assume that Naruto is well within his rights to-"The brunette abruptly stopped as the white haired man leapt into action. Mizuki dashed at the young jinchuuriki, kunai aiming for the jugular._

"_Demon scum! All of your kind should have been drowned at birth." The man screeched. Just as the kunai was about to pierce the boy's neck, fear and adrenalin allowed for a seal-less justu, and Mizuki stabbed his weapon deep into one of the boy's clones. Finally the ANBU on guard in the area responded to Iruka's chakra flare and detained the traitor. Naruto was left with a hitai-ate in his hand, the memory of being murdered in his head. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello. Sorry about slow updates bt I'm in the middle of moving house atm. For now, here's a short little chapter with included lemon/lime. Enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

I couldn't help being amazed by the little blonde sitting with us in the bar. His resilience could put many ANBU to shame. After crying himself to sleep in my arms, when he awoke the next morning, Naruto was his normal cheerful self again. Though he did apologise for getting snot all over my shirt the day before, I dismissed it saying that that's what washing machines were for. The poor boy needed someone to talk to after what he went through, and I was happy to be that person.

Right now he was laughing with Cupcake about something no one else at our little table could understand- prank ideas by the Dastardly Duo- no one in the village was safe. The rest of the Elemental Nations fear the day Cupcake and Chibi are sent out on a mission together. Knowing them their assassination target would simply die of humiliation, rather than a kunai to the neck.

This time the prank target was none other than Kakashi Hatake, in retaliation for the Thousand Years of Pain jutsu. I had to admit that I was kind of looking forward to what they would come up with. I didn't really like the idea of anyone touching my Naruto like that. Yes, I said that the little blonde was mine. I certainly consider him that way, though we haven't done anything remotely sexual yet. The first time I kissed him, he got the giggles. I was a bit put out at first, until he explained that it was the first time he'd ever been kissed, and the giggling was a way for his happiness to get out. So I kissed him again, just a light peck on the lips. No giggles the second time, just a huge grin and a rib cracking hug.

I placed the new bottle of sake and water jug down on the table, and tuned back in to the revenge plans. Cactus, aka Raidou, poured everyone's drinks, half strength for Chibi, with one ear on the conversation. So far the ideas ranged from booby trapping the man's summoning contract so the first time he used it the dogs were replaced with dressed up dummies, to covertly drawing faces in fluorescent paint on the man's dark masks.

Eventually, the replacing summons with dummies idea was settled upon, with Chibi baiting his team mates to ask their sensei about it at team training. Having a prank activating in the middle of a battle could prove deadly, which would really just defeat the purpose of a joke. Cupcake would perform the jutsu, as his chakra was much less distinctive than that of a jinchuuriki, while Chibi had to get into the Hokage tower to read and memorise the needed jutsu from the archives. Cactus and I were assigned camera duty for the incident. From there it was simply comparing schedules to decide on the day and time.

"One of us should make sure Gai and his team will be there." I added in my two cents. "Like say that Kakashi has issued a challenge or something." That statement was met with a chorus of cheers and another round of drinks.

* * *

I sat heavily on my bed as the room spun lightly around me. Naruto, giggling loudly, climbed into my lap, pressing his sake scented lips onto my own. The kiss deepened slowly, and I let my hands wander across his small, lean body; it felt like heaven. The boy was obviously enjoying it too, with the way he was panting, letting little moans sneak through. I had removed Naruto's shirt, another old one of mine from my old bedroom, and was working on nice little mark on his shoulder.

"I want... want-t... but I... can't do it yet." The blonde panted into my shoulder, as one of my hands moved down to palm at his clothed erection.

"Sshh Chibi." I reassured my angel. "This'll feel good, I promise."

Clumsily, thanks to the sake I'd been drinking earlier and my own eagerness, I undid both my own and Naruto's pants. The blonde seemed distressed upon seeing my larger member, but I distracted him soon enough. I grabbed both mine and his erections in my hand, and stroked them together; watching as my little Naru's eyes rolled back in his head with a groan at the unexpected pleasure. I wondered if he'd even touched himself before. His whole body shook, a blush covered his face and chest, and his breathing came in short, harsh pants and I watched, transfixed, through half-lidded eyes.

"No..."He moaned his muscled tightening at the approach of orgasm. "What...No."

"It's okay, Naru. Just let it go." I whispered into the ear closest to me.

"No... nono. I'm gonna explode. It's too much, stop. Lemme go." Naruto groaned, fighting back his personal apocalypse.

"Let it go. I've got you." I argued back, speeding up my hand as my own release approached. "I've got you."

Suddenly his control snapped; Naruto's bowstring taut muscles relaxed, his head dropped back, and he screamed. That was the image to bring me over the edge with my small lover. Opening eyes that I didn't remember closing, I saw the boy sobbing wordlessly into my chest as we rode out the rest of our respective orgasms. I flopped backwards, laying down, taking the boy with me; still straddling my hips with his face buried in my shoulder.

"Alright Chibi?" I checked when he didn't move or make a sound.

"Mmhmm." He slowly nodded mumbling, "Intense."

"Yeah." I agreed with satisfaction.


End file.
